


Cartoon Etiquette

by BirdDameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: references Anamaniacs like its something that exists in the star wars universe, tooth rotting fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDameron/pseuds/BirdDameron
Summary: Finn is annoyed by Resistance members assuming he doesn't know anything about people, Poe cheers him up with wacky cartoons. (specifically space anamaniacs since i love that show)enjoy!





	Cartoon Etiquette

Finn sat on the lower bunk of he and Poe’s shared quarters, scrolling through a datapad. He was reading an essay on etiquette of various planets and species that one of the resistance people who’d been given the task of helping him ‘integrate into live outside the first order’ had given to him. He sighed.

“Hey” Poe stuck his head over the side of the top bunk, “What’s up?”

Finn looked up at Poe, who was hanging rather precariously off of his bunk, mostly upside down, with wild hair. He shook his head. “Nothing… it’s just…” he trailed off.

Poe fell off the bunk, landing in a tousled heap on the floor. He sat up with an “oof” and clambered up onto Finn’s mattress, sitting next to him, pretending he hadn’t just landed on his face. “Just what?”

“Its like they think I don’t know how to function as a person. Like I don’t know how to be around other people or, use a fork or whatever. I grew up constantly surrounded by people, I know how to make friends and not be rude, mostly.”

Poe bit his lip, looking slightly cross-eyed. “I, uh.” He rubbed his head, mouthing ‘ow’, then continued, “They’re probably just assuming the worst because of how fragging awful the first order is, and they’ve got no real idea what you were or weren’t taught or exposed to?”

“I guess, but I tried to tell them, and they don’t listen.” Finn leaned back against the wall, arms crossed.

Poe rested his chin on his knees, curled at the foot of Finn’s bed, “well that’s the thing about some higher ups- they think they-”

“know your own experiences better than you do?”

“Exactly. How far have you gotten into that stupid etiquette book anyway?” Poe picked up the datapad, looking for himself.

“I’ve gotten as far as Bespin. It’s in order by planet.”

“Why the hell do you need to know how many forks rich people use at fancy parties?” Poe tossed the datapad down on the bed, looking incredulous

Finn grinned, “In case I ever need to infiltrate one, and pretend to be Bespin nobility”

Poe laughed, “that seems like an unlikely scenario.”

“Yeah. And this is the basic book, so it goes over, like, handshakes and not telling people you think they’re ugly.”

Poe picked the datapad back up, “Maybe I should read this thing.”

Finn raised an eyebrow at Poe, who shrugged and said, “hey, I grew up on a barely habited jungle moon, I’m no society expert. Besides, does it say how much eye contact is appropriate, cuz I can never seem to get that right.”

“If you’re just trying to make me feel better, you don’t have to.”

“No, I’m legitimately that socially awkward. And I know a better way to make you feel better, and expand your cultural knowledge at the same time.” Poe tapped away on the datapad.

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“cartoons.” Poe set the pad down, and scooted over next to Finn. A hologram popped up a few seconds later, some sort of logo and a song playing in the background.

“what?”

“They’re for kids. Like silly little holodramas, but some of ‘em are supposed to teach life lessons and stuff. They’re good when you need cheering up. I watched a ton of them when- Oh, its starting!”

Finn wanted to ask what Poe had been about to say, but was soon engrossed in the strange animated holovid. Poe explained some of the references, and anything else Finn asked about. They were strange, not following the laws of physics or any sort of logic, but they were pretty funny, he had to admit, especially the one about the loth cat and loth rat who were constantly chasing one another, the cat trying to eat the rat, and always failing, and the one with the strange ‘animaniac’ creatures. The songs on that one were especially catchy, but it made a lot of obscure cultural references- or as Poe explained, slightly outdated, since it first came out about 20 years ago.

“My favorite is the mean squirrel, Slappy. She reminds me a little of Leia, tough as hell but actually really caring if you know her”

“You do remind me of her nephew a little, all cheerful, but also, y’know, boom”

“I do like to blow shit up. And I seem to do so anytime I try to microwave anything”

Finn laughed.

Poe grinned at him, “also, please don’t tell the general I compared her to a pyromaniac squirrel.”

“I can’t promise that. I may need to blackmail you at some point in the future.”

“oh no, what have I done?”

“read way too far into the character of an animated squirrel?”

Poe smacked Finn’s arm.

“now THAT’S comedy!” Finn said, hitting Poe over the head with a pillow.

“hey I’ve already hit my head once today, my poor little brain can’t handle this,” Poe was squinting with his nose all scrunched up, and his hair even more of a mess from its encounter with the pillow.

“alright, Pinky”

“Narf? But that would make you Brain, and you’re not nearly hellbent on taking over the galaxy enough.”

Finn shook his head, “I think this extended who’s who of animaniacs is getting a bit much. Also I want to watch the next one.”

Poe nodded, tapping the ‘next episode’ icon, then sitting back in their nest of blankets and pillows. He hummed along to the theme song. Finn watched him fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the formatting, i cant seem to fix it. if anyone knows how please help


End file.
